1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary disk, more particularly to a rotary disk adapted to be employed in an image-changing light device so as to provide visual entertainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an image-changing light device is shown to include a box-like container 10, an electric motor 14 mounted in the container 10, a rotary disk 15 mounted on the output shaft 13 of the motor 14 so that the disk 15 rotates when the motor 14 is actuated, and a light emitting unit 11 for emitting a light beam through the disk 15. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 2A, the disk 15 includes a disk body formed with a circle of openings 16 therethrough, and a plurality of colored lenses 17 attached adhesively to the disk body so as to cover the openings 16 such that the light beam passes through the lenses 17 at different time during rotation of the disk body in order to provide visual entertainment.
It is inconvenient to fix the lenses 16 adhesively one by one. The adhesive 160 may dry due to long exposure to the light, thereby resulting in the removal of the lenses 16 from the disk body 15. Referring to FIG. 3, the lenses 17 (see FIG. 2) cannot be reused so as to cover different openings 190 of a new disk body 19, thereby limiting the utility range of the lenses 17.